HIM
by Of-You-and-Me
Summary: Lucy and Natsu. Natsu and Lucy. No one and nothing can keep apart those that come together through destiny, and form a bond through love.


**IM SO SORRY! MY COUSINS FROM AUSTIN CAME OVER/STAYED AT MY HOUSE FOR 2 WEEKS. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE MAKING EXCUSES, BUT I WILL UPDATE MY CHAPTER STORY SOON, I PROMISE. ALSO I'M WORKING ON LIKE 4 OTHER STORIES AS WELL, AND 3 OF THEM WILL GO UP ON HERE, THE OTHER ONE ISN'T NALU, OR ANYTHING IT'S JUST A RANDOM STORY. ANYWAYS HERE YA' GO, ENJOY! P.S. THIS ONE IS KINDA SAD. BUT IT ALL ENDS WELL-ISH.**

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V.:**

The first time he kissed me, I was beyond shocked. We had been sitting on my bed, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Luce?" He had asked, his voice taking a serious tone.

"hm?" I had answered, my eyes still closed and my head against the wall. I had felt Natsu shift and I could feel him currently looking at me.

"We're partners, right?" His voice was cautious, as if he was entering dangerous territory.

"Yeah," I answered, opening an eye, "Why do you even ask? You know we'll always be together!" After seeing him visibly relax, I had closed my eyes again.

"Good," was all I got as a response.

I was about to open my mouth to speak again, when I felt something soft and chaste on my lips. The kiss was quick, lasting less than a second, but immediately, my eyes snapped open. My jaw fell to the floor and my ability to speak was temporarily lost, but Natsu just gave me that impish grin of his, and walked out the door.

* * *

The last time he kissed me, we were in a hospital. He was lying on the bed, asleep. His gray hairs had long since over taken his uniquely colored locks. Lifting a frail, bony hand, I touched his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered, tears slipping down my face.

"Luce?" he asked. He opened warm, caring eyes opened to gaze upon me.

"Hey," I said, wiping away my tears. My heart was breaking. I was forced to watch from the sidelines as the man I loved was ripped away from me side. It was unfair. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, not really," He shot me a sympathetic smile. He wasn't afraid of death. My husband always said that the only sadness in him dying would be not seeing our grandchildren.

"i…." I couldn't do it, I couldn't say good-bye.

"it's almost time," my partner said, as if I hadn't noticed that we only had a few hours left.

The doctor had told us 6 months in advanced. The love of my life, my soul mate, had cancer. The tumor in his brain was too big, he was forgetting things….. he had forgotten the past 24 years of our life. He remembered we were married, but he thought I was still expecting, he didn't know that I had already given birth to Nashi, or that I had been in labor two more times to give birth for Layla and Igneel. In his mind, we had only been married for about a year.

Carefully, I grabbed his hand, trying not to hurt him. I leaned in to give him a kiss, but it was no longer filled the passion we had when we were young, but with sweet, loving memories.

I needed to clean myself up. "I'll be right back, I need to go use the restroom."

Nodding, he adjusted the bed as I walked out the door.

I walked as fast as my wobbly and unstable legs could carry me with the tears in my eyes blurring my vision. As soon as I burst open the restroom door, the tears start spilling. Grabbing onto the counter in front of me, I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Get yourself together, Lucy," I told myself. I wiped my tears, and cleaned my face. "Calm down, clean yourself up, and go to him." Breathing in deeply, I sighed.

As calmly as I could, I exited the restroom, and headed towards room 509A. Opening the door, I felt my lip quiver and the calm I had momentarily felt leave.

Sitting on down again, I realized the handsome man in front of me had closed his eyes again. "Tired, huh?"

Suddenly, my mate shook violently, like something had taken over his body. Then, it stopped abruptly, and he wasn't moving at all.

"Natsu!" I cried, "Wake up! Don't leave me! You can't leave me, you promised you wouldn't!"

I stood, shaking his shoulders, "Natsu! Wake up! Stop messing around!"

Then doctors came in, forcing me out the room. "Natsu!" I cried one last time.

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel Age:48_

_Loving Husband to Lucy Dragneel for 24 yrs._

_Loving Father of 3_

_X767-X815 _

"Why?" I whispered to myself, wanting to yell my question out to the world, hoping God would answer my question. "Why?"

Looking down in my hand I fingered the knife. _Maybe….._ I thought to myself. _No. Nashi, Igneel, and Layla are on their way. They just lost their father, I can't do this to them. But… I need Natsu with me by my side, I can't survive without him. I can __**feel**__ myself __**dying**__ from the inside._

Slowly, I pulled the knife out of my sleeve and layed it down on the headstone. As carefully as I could, I curled myself up beside the gravestone. In the quiet of the cemetery I hear footsteps. Lots of them. Before I can change my mind, I swiftly grab my knife, and plunge it in my heart.

"Lucy!" I hear multiple voices cry out. "-cy…" I hear one last time, before I'm gone, and close to Natsu once again.

* * *

"I would have waited for you," Natsu says as his arms encircle my waist. Up here, in heaven, were in our teenager form.

Staring down at the scene below us, I begin to feel guilty for causing my children pain, but I wouldn't have been the same without Natsu. I want to say I'm remorseful for what I've done, but I'm not. A world without Natsu is a world I don't want to live in. "I couldn't wait, though. I needed to be with you."

"But the kids…." Natsu starts, turning me to face him.

"The kids are adults now. Nashi is about to be 24, Igneel's 21, and Layla's 19. I love them with all my heart, but I just couldn't stay." I say planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Sighing, Natsu concluded our conversation about my death. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I wasn't ready to break for air, when Natsu pulled apart. "Hey Luce?"

"hm?" I answered, recalling a similar conversation that started like this.

"You can't get pregnant in heaven, right?"

"Natsu," I shrieked, giggling at the meaning of his question.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.:**

Layla's head snapped up. She could have sworn she just heard her mother's laughter. Looking around, she saw everyone else in the guild hear it too.

"Mama," Layla heard Nashi whisper. Her pink haair seemed to be tinted with red, the playful joyness that was always there in her voice was gone.

"We all heard that," Igneel said, his blonde hair catching the rays of the sun.

Gently, Erza lay a hand on Layla's shoulder. When she spoke she not only addressed the Dragneel's, but the guild entirely as well. "we all knew she wouldn't last long without him. It was only a matter of time."

Layla's hand subconsciously went to the Fairy Tail mark on her hand. She was the only one that chose to do it differently. Igneel had his on his shoulder, and Nashi had hers on her hand, both marks original color as their parents/hair color. Layla's hair was blonde, with her ends tinted a natural pink. She had decided to make her Fairy Tail sign pink and red.

Still, as everyone knew the pair of lovers was watching them, they raised their hands proudly, making the Fairy Tail sign, because no matter how much everyone put on a brave fave, the guild still loved Natsu and Lucy, and even though the pain of their deaths was still fresh, the guild would live, remembering thier past, and looking forward to the future.

* * *

**SO? R&R/F&F? NO, BUT SERIOUSLY, I'VE HAD THIS ON MY MIND FOR A WHILE NOW, AND NOW HERE IT IS. I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED :)**


End file.
